realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Osric Silas
Summary Osric Silas is a 34 year old half-elf, born in the city of Kingstown, capital of the Kingdom and Empire of Grathor. He is a travelling bard who has often grouped up with travelling minstrels or performers and is also known to travel alone. He was once part of the immensly succesful group of travelling actors called The Fantastics. Like all party members, Osric has Unique Dialog. Osric '''is a party member in Realm of Magyk and is recruited during the mission, Tough Crowd. Background '''Osric is the bastard son of King Rupert IV and an elven courtesan Valanthe Silas. At the age of five, he and his mother left Kingstown to the city of Port St Michael in Sacenland. At the age of 8, his mother was killed by bandits and he was taken in by a group of travelling minstrels, where he began his life of travel. When he was 30, he came to Sudbaya to seek his fortunes and ended up in the small town of Turund, across the Wesheim river from Wesheim. It was in Turund where he meets Kael during the events of Realm of Magyk. Personality Osric is motivated by fame, fortune, recognition and to be adored by his public. Despite his rather turbulent past, Osric is jolly and joyful most of the time. There are times, however, where he is often sad and reflective. Osric is often very curious and this sometimes gets him into trouble. He is generally optimistic and adventorous, happy to try new things and take big risks. Osric has a sarcastic and ironic sense of humour, which he often expresses. Osric has a habit to flip a coin constantly and sing, hum, whistle, tap his foot or click his fingers a lot. Osric loves music and acting and is proficient in the Lute, Flute, Recorder, Guitar and can even play a bit of piano. He can also juggle, sing, dance and tell stories. Romance Osric can be romanced by a female Kael and is relatively easy to romance. During his romance scene, Osric will remark "Well, how do we do this...I could...um...play you a tune...or sing a bit?" *''Kael starts kissing Osric''* "Or we could do that!" If Kael is not romanced with either Karrin or Osric, Osric and Karrin will hook up near the end of the game. Useful Talents *Knows many languages, including Common, Elvish, Orcish, Nyrdic and Vilumian. *Can perform Lute, Flute, Recorder, Guitar (acoustic and electirc) and Piano *Can tell stories, dance, juggle and sing *Is quite decent at illusion spells Realm of Magyk Act 1 Osric is recruited. Act 2 Elenean Assassins find Osric and attempt to kill him. This introduces the Elenean Conspiracy. Act 3 Commander Rikken of the Gratharian Royal Guard arrives in Sudbaya and informs Osric that King Rupert IV is dead and Osric has been named his succesor. The Elenean Conspiracy is concluded. Act 4 Upon defeating the Kativans at the Giant's Stronghold, Osric decides to return to Grathor to assume kingship, even if he is romanced to Kael. If he is romanced to Karrin, she joins him. Category:Party Members Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Half-Elves